Computing processing may be required in varying types of operations, and varying types of computer memory may be selected depending on the particular operation. In certain operation, there is advantage in utilizing non-volatile memory for at least a portion of the operational memory, in addition to or as a substitute for volatile memory such as DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory).
A computing system typically includes both volatile and non-volatile memory. The contents of volatile memory are no longer available when power is removed from the volatile memory device as the volatile memory doesn't retain contents without power. Typically upon detection of loss of power, contents of the volatile memory are moved to non-volatile memory. Both volatile and nonvolatile types of memory are provided because access to volatile memory is faster than access to non-volatile memory.
A memory module such as a dual in line memory module (DIMM) includes a plurality of memory devices. The memory devices may include both volatile and non-volatile memory devices.